Das Greywers Syndrom
by Rike-sama
Summary: Eine pseudowissenschaftliche Analyse der Psyche der Familie Greywers. Was genau ist Greywersitis denn eigentlich...? Eine Antwort auf diese Frage ist nur hier zu finden. ONESHOT. Total bekloppt.


**Das Greywers-Syndrom**

Zu viel Zeit. Zu viel Zucker.

--------------

Eine Slayers-ff von Rike-sama.

--------------

DISCLAIMER:

Ja, Slayers ist mein geistiges Eigentum. ((alle Proteste werden ignoriert. Lügner, alles Lügner.)) Was hättet _ihr_ denn gedacht? Dass ich irgend so einedahergelaufene, mittellose, wahllos Sprachen vergewaltigende ff-Autorin bin? _Ha!_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Die Entstehung diesesverkorkste Geschripsels istauf zu viel Zeit, zu viel Zucker und meinenicht verrückte Cousine zurückzuführen, die ich mit witz- und sinnlosen ONESHOTs auf die dunkle Seite der fanfiction ziehen wollte. Was nicht wirklich geklappt hat. Naja.

VIEL SPASS!

**DAS GREYWERS-SYNDROM**

**Ein Nützlicher Ratgeber Zur Ermöglichung Des Frühzeitigen Erkennens Und Behandelns Von Greywersitis**

Greywersitis äußert sich in dem unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich in einer ganz bestimmten Weise zu verhalten, obwohl man sehr wohl weiß, dass dieses Verhalten absurd ist. Später ist diese Krankheit grundsätzlich mit einem Realitäts- und häufig auch einem Persönlichkeitsverlust verbunden.

Merkmal aller Formen von Greywersitis ist die Unfähigkeit der Patienten, ihre Krankheit zu erkennen. Realität für sie sind Inhalte des krankhaften Fühlens und Denkens, die eigentliche Realität geht für sie verloren. Es ist Greywersitis-Kranken nicht möglich, die Normen der Außenwelt zu akzeptieren.

Häufig sind sie von einer Idee oder einem Gedanken besessen, der sich im Gehirn festgesetzt hat und nicht weichen will, und somit das Verhalten der betreffenden Person beeinflusst.

Greywersitis kann als eine chronische psychisch-geistige Störung bezeichnet werden, die für den Kranken und für die Gesellschaft meist zum Problem wird.

_Anzeichen_

Häufig erkennt man Greywersitis-Patienten an ihrem krankhaften Bestreben, ein selbstgesetztes Ziel zu erreichen. Sie neigen zu Verantwortungslosigkeit, zum Überschreiten der von der Gesellschaft gesetzten Normen und Grenzen, sind labil und tendieren dazu, manisch zu lachen.

Patienten in einem späten Stadium der Krankheit sind grundsätzlich immer der Ansicht, ihre Ziele durch die Beschwörung eines Dark Lords oder eines anderen Mazoku erreichen zu können.

Bedingt durch eine Veränderung im Bauplan ihrer Haarwurzeln stehen die Haare von Greywersitis-Kranken in einer Art und Weise ab, die jeglicher Schwerkraft trotzt.

Gelegentlich befällt den Kranken eine unwiderstehliche Koffeinsucht. Dies ist allerdings nicht bei allen Patienten der Fall und nur ein zusätzliches Erkennungsmerkmal.

Bei einer selteneren Form von Greywersitis kommt es zu einem Ganzkörperausschlag, der die Haut wie Stein aussehen lässt.

_Gefahren und Risiken_

Ein Greywersitis-Kranker im Endstadium stellt nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für seine Umwelt eine Gefahr dar. Da es im Endstadium der Krankheit häufig zu der Beschwörung eines Dark Lords kommt, verläuft sie meist tödlich – nicht nur für den Patienten, sondern auch für alle, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren.

Obwohl Greywersitis hauptsächlich eine Erbkrankheit ist, besteht dennoch eine Ansteckungsgefahr bei regem Umgang mit einem Erkrankten.

_Was sollten Sie tun?_

Wenn Sie annehmen, dass jemand unter Greywersitis leidet, dann sollten Sie unverzüglich Lina Inverse kontaktieren. Sie ist eine erfahrene Psychologin und für ihren durchschlagenden Erfolg bekannt. Ansonsten sollten Sie sich so weit wie möglich von Greywersitis-Kranken fern halten.

_Behandlung _

Die einzige Möglichkeit, Greywersitis zu kurieren, besteht darin, den Patienten in Lina Inverses Obhut zu geben. Ihre Methoden zeigten sich bisher als die effektivsten, wenn auch nicht die billigsten.

* * *

Ahahahaha. Ha. Ha. Ahem. Räusper, sozusagen. 

Ja. Sinnlos. Witzlos. Langweilig.

So bin ich nun mal. Naja. Mir hat's jedenfalls Spaß gemacht. XD Hoffe ihr lyncht mich nicht allzu sehr. o.o


End file.
